happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Natural Locations
These locations were naturally formed rather than built or constructed. Each one has its series of hazards that can cause harm to characters who aren't careful or just purely unlucky. Some real-life countries and landmasses also exist within the show. Natural Areas The Beach The beach is where the characters go to enjoy the waves. In Water Way to Go, Pop buried Cub in the sand, but failed to take account of the rising tide when he bought ice cream. In Sea What I Found and Just Desert, it is shown that the beach has docks for fishing. In the former episode, Cuddles is seen walking next to the tide at the ending. In Mime to Five, Mime worked here as a lifeguard, though he soon quit after failing to save Sniffles from drowning. Surfing competitions were also held here in Wipe Out!, which were regularly won by Lumpy, an extremely skilled surfer, until Cro-Marmot froze the sea, killing off Lumpy and winning by default. The Mole also worked in a surf shack in the same episode. The beach waters are dangerous, filled with hazards such as sharks, sea urchins, and krakens. In You're Kraken Me Up, Lumpy worked at the beach as a lifeguard, while Petunia suntanned, and Pop and Cub played in the sand. The beach is seen again in Put Your Back Into It where Giggles and Petunia lay in the sun. Water 10.jpg|Pop and Cub at the beach. Kjjhghhj.png|Mime, you're a terrible lifeguard! S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png|I hope Lumpy makes a better lifeguard than Mime. Cuddlesonthebeach.png|Cuddles at the beach. Wipe_6.jpg|Several characters at the beach. Wipe 21.jpg|Lumpy makes a better surfer. Wipe 35.jpg|The surf shop. S4E6 Disco Bear 1.png|Disco Bear at the beach. S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 2.png|Giggles and Petunia at the beach. S3E5 A Beautiful Beach.png|The beach is located right by the desert. The Islands A desert island is first seen in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark where the characters are stranded and try to leave it. In Snow Place to Go, Russell finds himself on a tropical island. In Wipe Out!, Flaky manages to out run some sharks and hugs a tree on an island. S1E27_Crashed_bus_on_the_island.png|The island at night. ~28_-_Happy_Trails_Pt._2_-_Jumping_the_Shark.png|The island during the day. HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_8.png|Hooray, now walk forward a little. Wipe_56.jpg|Hooray, now stand back a little. The Mountains A mountain is first seen in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, in which is very steep. It has a ski lift on it, and a ski resort is at its base. In Ski Patrol, many mountains appear with many being used for skiing. There is also a ski lift, which connects one of the mountains to the ski resort. In Enter the Garden, a mountain breaks in half when Buddhist Monkey punches a Generic Tree Ninja. In From Hero to Eternity, Giggles spends most of them episode rolling down a tall snowy mountain. In Don't Yank My Chain, some mountains surround the prison holding Handy and The Mole. In Letter Late than Never, Lumpy climbs a mountain that takes an entire day for him to get to the top. SkiYa40.png|The mountains in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Screenshot_2017-11-26_at_11.09.58_PM_-_Edited.png|The mountains in Ski Patrol. ETG133.png|The tallest mountain being split into half in Enter the Garden. STV1E1.2_65.PNG|Mountains (From Hero to Eternity) Escapees.png|Mountains around the prison. Cliffsidehouse.png|Who even lives here? The Lake A lake, first seen in Water You Wading For, this body of water is inhabited by dangerous piranhas, seals, alligators, and a giant whale. In Tongue Twister Trouble, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Giggles skate on a frozen lake. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, the water was safe to swim in and located next to a giant dam. Lumpy, the garbage man, was caught dumping his trash into the lake, enraging Giggles. Thanks to her efforts, and the destruction of the dam, the lake once again became a clean, safe place to swim. S1E6 Noswimming.png|The sign says "no swimming". S1E6 Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|"Hey! What's this?" S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles injure .PNG|That's what happens when you don't listen to signs. S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles crush2.PNG|What's a whale doing a lake?! Screen_Shot_2013-01-15_at_6.09.19_PM.png|Hope that isn't thin ice. Hqdefault17.jpg|Cub looks at the fish. STV1E5.1 Really beautiful.png|The lake cleaned up. The Desert Lumpy and his scouts walk through a desert forest in Take a Hike. The desert which Lumpy got lost in in Just Desert has many dangers such as sweltering heat, mirages, cacti, vicious packs of vultures, and deadly sand storms. At the end of the episode it is revealed to have been close to a beach which Pop and Cub were at, indicating that Lumpy died only a few feet away from being rescued. Campdesert.png|Desert (Take a Hike) S3E5 Exhausted.png|Lumpy in the desert. The Cliff Lumpy accidentally drives a school bus off a cliff in Happy Trails Pt. 1. In Eye Candy, Toothy dangles from a tree standing at the edge of a cliff. In Better Off Bread, Giggles walks off a cliff. In the episode Blind Date, Disco Bear parked his sports car on the cliff, inside it he was trying to seduce Petunia, but then, The Mole driving his car, pushes Disco Bear's car, making it fall and explode causing Petunia's and Disco Bear's death. Giggles walks off a cliff in From Hero to Eternity. Pop's car falls down a cliff in And the Kitchen Sink. Handy and The Mole fall down a cliff in Don't Yank My Chain. Two cliffs can be seen facing each other in As You Wish and Take a Hike. BD52.png|What a romantic place. Trails14.png|Those birds need to move. EyeC17.png Better_Off_Bread_1.PNG|This is not the only time she will fall off a cliff. STV1E1.2_53.PNG|Giggles really needs to stop walking off cliffs. Justshortofthecliff.png|Another episode in a row with a cliff. AW174.png The Forest Maybe not part of the natural locations since most of the Tree Friends live in trees. The forest makes numerous appearances in the show seeing as how trees, whether they appear in few or many, make an appearance in almost every episode of the series. S2E16 The Forest at Day.png|The Forest at Day in Out on a Limb. Happy Tree Friends - Take a Hike part 1 0001.jpg|Flaky wanders the forest, very likely to die. 1331078059 216.png|Happy Tree Friends in the forest. The Waterfall Pop and Cub both fall down a waterfall in And the Kitchen Sink. The River The Mole and Handy use a rowboat in a river to escape Police Officer Lumpy in Don't Yank My Chain. Boatescape.png Railroad.png Hell Not much is known about the HTF hell but in Read 'em and Weep, a portal most likely leading to it appears over Pop and Cub's house as Pop reads a demonic book. S3E1_Bird_shower.png|See the circle in the sky? Prehistoric Jungle An ancient jungle that was inhabited by dinosaurs. It first appeared in Dino-Sore Days, where Cro-Marmot is seen unfrozen, which makes him vulnerable to attacks, like getting his organs knocked out of his body. It also appears in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles goes back into time and eats one of the ants, starting the rivalry between the anteaters and ants after his descendant eats another ant. Countries, Territories and Landmasses There are many countries that are in both our world and the Happy Tree Friends universe. Some of the Happy Tree Friends come from many countries around the world. United States of America United States of America is a country in North America. It is the home country of Happy Tree Friends. It is supposedly where most of the Happy Tree Friends live and where most episodes are set. .]] Canada Canada is a neighboring country with the United States. It is possible that in the episode ''Don't Yank My Chain, Handy and The Mole were making their way to Canada when their vehicle was stolen by Lifty & Shifty, and then were arrested by Sheriff Lumpy. They appeared to have been incarcerated in a Canadian prison (as shown by a Canadian-looking flag, though this isn't concrete proof that this took place was Canada). China China is a country in Asia. It is likely the home of Buddhist Monkey, Sensei Orangutan, and Panda Mom. Buddhist Monkey's episodes take place here. Japan Japan is an another country in Asia. One of counties portrayed in the series. Back in Buddhist Monkey's time, the Generic Tree Ninjas lived there. Godzilla, a famous fictional monster originally from Japan, also appeared in Wingin' It. In said episode, Flaky may have landed the plane in or near Japan, as it was confirmed that she was eaten by Godzilla at the end. Vietnam Vietnam is a country in Southeast Asia. During the Vietnam War, Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom fought against the Tiger General and his soldiers. During the war, Flippy developed his trademark PTSD, causing him to flip out and kill his friends whenever he is reminded of the horrible event. Indonesia/ Malaysia Because of Orangutans do not exist in China, Sensei Orangutan is estimated to originate from Sumatra Island (Indonesia) or Borneo Island (Indonesia or Malaysia). France France is a country in Europe. It is also the home country of Flippy's ally Mouse Ka-Boom. Debatably, it may also have been the original home of Mime, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels, due to their appearances. Mexico/Guatemala/Honduras/El Salvador/Belize Mexico is a country whose southern portion is covered in rainforests. Long ago, ancient Mayan civilizations were set in these countries. As seen in Idol Curiosity, a Mayan temple is guarded by a mysterious earthquake and flesh-eating flowers, making it a challenge for Sniffles to get the cursed idol, which was on top of the temple. While anteaters naturally live in southern Mexico, Sniffles is not from there, but it is possible he or his ancestors arrived from there long ago. Ghtfgffg.png|Sniffles, Flaky and Giggles in the jungles of Mexico (or somewhere in Central America). Jhvghvgffg.png|Hiding behind a tree is a nice way to avoid earthquakes induced by cursed relics. The Arctic The Arctic is an icy region at the top of the world. It is a dangerous place for Happy Tree Friends to go, especially with a hungry orca lurking beneath the ice. Orca.jpg|Meet Shamu's evil twin brother. Inactive or gone.png|Bye-bye! Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists